My Pray
by XiaoTif
Summary: Annyeong? Author comeback dengan FF SuDo.. Tapi kali ini SAD ENDING, Siapin tissue ya.. hahaha maksudnya review ya..
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Pray

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^ Terima kasih..Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine! It's Just 2 chapter..

Chapter 1

Kyungsoo POV

"Kringg..." setiap hari aku memulai pagiku dengan sebuah jam alarm yang terletak dimeja belajarku. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku harus memasakkan sarapan pagi buat kakakku yang bernama chanyeol. Ia adalah murid kuliahan disalah satu universitas seni di kota ini.

"Hyung? Ini udah siap.. makanlah"sahutku meneriakki hyungku yang ada dikamarnya.

"Wahh, baik sekali adikku ini, makasih ya.."puji kakakku dan langsung menyantap nasi goreng yang aku buat tadi. Aku pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng yang aku buat.

#10menit kemudian

"Selesai! Ayo kita bergegas!"hyungku meninggalkan meja makan kami dan berjalan menuju ke atas, menutup semua jendela yang terbuka. Sedangkan aku mencuci bekas piring yang kami gunakan untuk sarapan tadi.

"Udah hyung! Ayo.. nanti kau telat.."aku dan hyungku kemudian menutup pintu dan berangkat ke sekolah menaiki motor biru nya itu. Ya semua jendela dan pintu yang ada dirumah semua nya di tutup. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah ku yang besar itu hanya di isi oleh 2 orang lelaki. Karena orang tua kami sedang berada diluar kota menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai dokter dan bidan yang ditugaskan di luar kota.

#Setibanya disekolah

Disekolah aku duduk sebangku dengan Suho. Suho adalah sahabat terbaikku. Ia adalah orang yang ahli dalam bidang matematika,fisika dan kimia. Kami selalu bersama, sebagai sahabat aku dan suho takkan terpisahkan. Itu terbukti karena kami selalu sekelompok jika diberi tugas oleh guru.

Selain suho, aku juga punya seorang sahabat bernama Lay. Lay sangat pengertian sama aku. Lay hampir tahu semuanya tentang diriku. Bagiku, Lay tidak mempunyai kekurangan untuk dijadikan tempat curhat.

Mau kemanapun aku pergi, suho pasti selalu berada disampingku. Dari dulu entah mengapa aku suka sama suho. Tapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkan nya. namun ia tetap ku anggap sahabatku walaupun aku mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya.

"Kyungsoo? Apakah kau sudah paham yang dijelaskan pak Luhan tadi?"Tanya suho padaku.

"Belum hyung, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan nya.."jawabku jujur.

"Huuuh kau ini! Selalu seperti ini kalau pelajaran matematika! Yasudah kita ke perpustakaan nya pulang ini? Kau harus mengerti pelajaran tadi, karena itu adalah modal untuk ke universitas kyungsoo..!"omel suho padaku. Hahaha jujur aku sangat suka ia peduli seperti ini.

"Baiklah hyung ^^"sahutku senang.

#setelah pulang sekolah

"Kyungsoo, ayo ke perpus! Hyung duluan ya.."sahut nya dan kemudian meninggalkan ku dikelas.

"Ya silahkan hyung, aku mau membereskan ini sebentar.."jawab ku, setelah selesai aku langsung menyusulnya ke perpus.

#setiba di perpus

"Ne kyungsoo-ah, tadi kita belajar tentang apa?"Tanya nya.

"Trigonometri…"jawabku malas.

"Hyung akan mencubit pipimu jika kau malas seperti ini.."ancam nya.

"Iyaa hyung, iya…" jawab ku pura-pura semangat.

"Jadi Trigonometri itu adalah salah satu rumus yang selalu digunakan disetiap pelajaran matematika, dulu kelas sepuluh dan sebelas kita belajar kan? Nah hyung ulang lagi ya, trigonometri mempunyai tiga sisi, pertama sisi miring, kedua…"ya suho mulai menerangkan materi yang pak luhan tadi ajarkan.

Hari-hariku selalu seperti itu, selalu bersama suho. Hingga suatu hari aku melihat suho jalan sama Lay. Aku gak percaya, padahal Lay tahu apa yang aku rasakan kepada suho hyung. Kenapa jadi begini? Aku benci suho! Padahal dari dulu aku mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi bersama Lay? Aku gak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi bagaimana? Aku selalu bertemu dengan nya setiap hari.

"Kyungsoo…"sapa suho padaku. Mungkin ia sadar, aku sudah mengabaikan nya selama 1 minggu.

Di rumah, Aku tetap gak mau membalas sapaan nya. aku benci suho! Aku hanya berlari menjauhinya. Aku mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang ada dihatiku. Tetapi hal itu tidak dapat aku gak mau kehilangannya. Aku merasa suho lebih memilih lay daripada aku. Aku sering melihatnya dikantin. Dan aku hanya bisa menagis. Mengapa sih aku harus suka kepada orang yang tidak mengerti perasaan ku? Mengapa! Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?

Dimalam yang indah ini, aku memandangi langit-langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang, dan tiba-tiba..

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Tolong jawab aku, aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi kenapa?"teriak suho didepan rumahku. Ku harap chanyeol hyung gak mendengar teriakan suho hyung. Ku pastikan itu setelah aku masuk ke kamarnya. Haahh syukurlah, ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan headset ditelinga nya.

Aku ingin membaslas panggilan nya. namun aku tidak bisa. Aku masih dalam keadaan benci dengan suho hyung. Beberapa saat kemudian suho sudah gak ad alai didepan rumahku, aku hanya melihatnya lewat jendela kamarku. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajahnya, aku membayangkan saat dulu kita selalu berbagi bersama.."kataku dalam hati.

Tuhan…Tolong jawab My Pray! Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi…?

Lanjut? 1 chapter lagi tuh.. Review dulu ya….. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Pray

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^ Terima kasih..Ayo SuDo Shipper! Let's Imagine! It's Just 2 chapter..

Chapter 2

Still Kyungsoo POV

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah tidak melihat suho bersama Lay lagi, aku mulai senang, suho tidak bersama lay lagi. Lay mungkin mengerti perasaan ku. Ia sms tadi pagi bahwa ia dan suho hanya membicarakan bahan diskusi selama satu minggu. Ya kali ini aku maklum karena Suho dan Lay adalah perangkat kelas dikelas ini. Jadi aku tak perlu cemburu lagi.

"Kyungsoo? Kau marah padaku?"Tanya suho tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kamu mau kan pulang bareng aku lagi?" tanyanya lagi

"Ok…"jawabku senang.

Sepulang sekolah aku pulang bersama suho hyung . aku bercanda dan tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Aku senang, mungkin lebih dari senang. Ini berhasil menghapus semua perihku selama ini. Namu tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Motor suho menabrak mobil. Aku dan suho tidak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membuka mata. Ternyata aku sudah ada dirumah sakit. Aku hanya melihat chanyeol hyung dan Lay yang menangis didepanku.

"Hyung, Lay? Mengapa kalian menangis? Suho mana? Aku gak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Tulang kaki kamu patah kyungsoo.. kau harus pakai kursi roda..''jawab chanyeol hyung sambil menangis.

"Haah? Terus suho mana?"tanyaku lagi.

"Suho ada di kamar sebelah kyungsoo…"jawab Lay.

"Aku harus kesana!"sahutku.

"Tidak! Kau harus diam disini selama beberapa hari!"jawab chanyeol hyung.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang berdoa biar dia diberi kesembuhan ringan sepertimu.."sahut Lay yang menenangkan diriku.

Aku tidak bisa membantah lagi.. Tuhan.. kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Salah apa yang telah ku perbuat? Apakah aku tidak diperbolehkan bersamanya? Tuhan mohon pertemukan aku dengan suho hyung.. Please answer My Pray..

Berhari-hari aku menunggu dan menunggu. Dan kemudian dibolehkan lah aku keluar karena aku sudah sembuh, walaupun harus menggunakan kursi roda ini. Aku langsung mengajak Chanyeol hyung dan Lay ke kamar suho. Betapa sedihnya aku melihat suho masih terbaring.. aku segera menghampirinya.

"Soo, Hyung cuma mau ngasih liontin ini sama kamu. Liontin ini akan menjadi kenangan kita bersama " kata suho tiba-tiba. Aku memeluknya.

"Makasih hyung, tapi aku sudah senang kamu siuman seperti ini.. Saranghaeyo hyung…"jawabku.

"Aku tahu, tapi liontin ini akan menjadi kenangan kita berdua. Karena aku tahu aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi, dan nemenin kamu lagi seperti dulu.. Yongwonhi Saranghae kyungsoo…"jawab nya.

Suho hyung menutup matanya didekapanku. Tuhan memang mengabulkan My Pray untuk bisa bertemu dengan suho lagi, walalupun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Selamat tinggal hyung, semoga kamu tenang di alam sana…

END!

Hueee gimana? Ini FF sad ending pertama yag author buat.. review ya.. ^^


End file.
